Bananas Can Cure Anyone
by Valley Gurl
Summary: The Professor makes a medicine to cure his cold, find out how the Powerpuff Girls come to the rescue when something goes wrong. And guess who the call for help?


I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, I just think their show kicks ass. Buttercup is my favorite character because she's a badass. I hope you all enjoy this, it's my very first FanFiction. I'll appreciate any feedback.  
  
~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~  
  
ACHOO! "I just can't seem to get rid of this cold," the Professor said to himself as the girls waved goodbye to him.  
  
They were on their way to school and he was all alone stuck inside the house with a cold. To keep himself busy the Professor cleaned the house, washed some dishes, and even started doing a crossword puzzle before the sneezing became too much.  
  
ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOOOO! "That is it!" the Professor proclaimed. "I must make a medicine that will cure me of this cold. I know the doctor said taking these pills would make me feel better, but after two weeks they just aren't," he said looking closely at the pill bottle in his hand.  
  
"So, I will just cure myself," he smirked and said as he threw the bottle into the trash can and walked to his lab.  
  
After spending nearly six hours measuring, testing, and finalizing his plans, the Professor had concocted a substance that he believed would cure his cold.  
  
"This is what will make me feel better. Doctor, smoctor. After conducting my experiment I believe this will be the cure for the common cold!" He held a small glass vile in his hands up to the florescent light and smiled. The yellow liquid was cool even through the glass. "And none of that icky-cough- syrup-tasting stuff, I made it have the flavor of bubble gum."  
  
He took the vile up to his bedroom with him and had little doubts that his medicine would work. He was a Professor after all. Though it might make him sleep for a couple of hours he should wake up feeling good as new.  
  
"Well here goes. By the time the girls get home from school, I'll be able to take them out for ice cream and I won't be sneezing all over them," the Professor said with a soft small after he swallowed the bubble gum flavor concoction. "And now for a little nap."  
  
~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~  
  
"I'm so glad Mrs. Kean let us have an extra ten minutes for recess. She can be really great like that sometimes." Blossom said walking ahead of her sisters on the way home from school.  
  
"Yeah, it gave me more time to finish collecting wild flowers from the grass." Bubbles said with a shy giggle.  
  
"Well I got to finish beating Jimmy and his friends at kick ball." Buttercup retorted.  
  
"I hope the Professor is feeling better." Blossom said as she pushed open their front door.  
  
But when they walked in he was no where to be found. The girls called for him all over the house and even went in the backyard to look for him.  
  
"He probably left us again, just like he did on the first day of school." Buttercup said with a grumble.  
  
"No he didn't Buttercup, he wouldn't do that and remember that wasn't his fault. He got thrown in jail!" Blossom said defiantly.  
  
"Let's check his room again," chimed in Bubbles.  
  
Back into the house they went and they looked everywhere in his room, through his closet, under the bed, and even behind it, but they could not find him.  
  
"I give up, I don't know where he could be," screeched Blossom.  
  
"What's that lump under the covers?" asked Bubbles.  
  
Quickly Buttercup ran over to the bed and pulled back the blue covers. There before them all sat a small baby. He had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.  
  
"Eek!" Blossom screamed.  
  
"It's a baby. A very cute baby," Bubbles said with a grin as she rushed over to it.  
  
"Ewww, get this thing away from me!" Buttercup yelled.  
  
"Where did he come from?" asked Blossom.  
  
Hours passed and the girls had still seen no signs of the Professor. They had instead, fed the baby, played games with him, and even sang songs to him until Blossom noticed something.  
  
"Girls! Come here! I think I know where the Professor is," she said as she held the small baby in her arms.  
  
Buttercup and bubbles rushed in the room with wide eyes.  
  
"Well where is he?" Buttercup demanded.  
  
"Right here." Blossom said holding the baby a bit higher as she turned around.  
  
"What? I think I've gotten confused again." Bubbles said sheepishly.  
  
"Don't you get it," Blossom said. "This is the Professor. I found an empty vile on the floor when we were searching under the bed. At first I thought it was just some garbage but something about it made me look again. It said on it: COMMON COLD CURE."  
  
"So what? How does that make that thing the Professor?" Buttercup said with a huff.  
  
"Well," Blossom continued. "I believe today he tried to make a medicine for his cold to go away and instead he turned himself in a baby."  
  
"Oh no!" Bubbles sobbed.  
  
Blossom nodded in despair. "But don't worry, I think I know someone who can help us out."  
  
~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~  
  
Within an hour Buttercup, Blossom, Bubbles, and the baby.er.the Professor arrived at Mojo Jojo's domain.  
  
"What! You've got to be joking Blossom!" Buttercup laughed grimly and said.  
  
"What? Mojo Jojo made turned himself older when he was a baby, remember? He's the only one that can help us turn the Professor back to normal," she exclaimed.  
  
Bubbles flew up to Mojo Jojo's door and knocked softly. He arrived at the door with a laser gun in his hand, and when he saw whom it was, he slammed the door shut again.  
  
"No way." Buttercup said as she marched up to the door with Blossom behind her and knocked three times harder than Bubbles had. "Open up you stinkin' monkey," she screamed.  
  
Mojo opened the door quickly as if he had been standing there waiting for them to knock again and said, "My name is Mojo Jojo, I may be a monkey but I do not stink. Yes I know that some monkeys stink, but I am aware of my appearance and work hard on my hygiene. I am not a stinky monkey. I am Mojo Jojo."  
  
"Mojo we don't care if you stink or not, we need your help," Blossom pleaded.  
  
After carefully explaining what had happened to the Professor, Blossom and Mojo were on their way to an agreement.  
  
"So I will help you, if you give me what I want?" Mojo asked.  
  
Bubbles and Blossom nodded. "Buttercup you have to trust me, it's the only way to help the Professor." Blossom said under her breath.  
  
"Why? I think I like him better this way anyway. He can't tell us to clean up our rooms, when to go to bed, or not to eat junk food." Buttercup responded.  
  
"Please Buttercup?" Bubbles pleaded with her big eyes.  
  
"Oh alright but you two owe me!"  
  
"So what do you want Mojo Jojo?" Blossom asked cautiously.  
  
He thought long and hard before he said, "I want bananas! Lots of bananas."  
  
"Bananas?" the Powerpuff girls asked in union.  
  
"Yes, bananas. They will not sell me any in Townsville because I am Mojo Jojo, master mind behind some of the most destructive plans against the town and against you." He said openly.  
  
"You've got yourself a deal monkey boy!" Buttercup exclaimed.  
  
"And so the day was once again saved by.Mojo Jojo. Actually this doesn't happen too often. Enjoy the moment." 


End file.
